Bogden-Lam-Gonzales-Rove-Corallo-Adelson ....
by user MisterApologist This post is going to show that Mark Corallo is the most likely source of back door information sharing between Karl Rove, the Attorney General and the highly influential Republican Donor Sheldon Adelson in a case of political retribution spanning two states and regarding two US Attorney's: Dan Bogden of Las Vegas and Carol C. Lamb of San Diego. My earlier post will catch you up on who convicted felon Lance Malone is and how he is connected to Sheldon Adelson. http://bp2.blogger.com/_z0mKPqzPNCQ/RfptfpeAzQI/AAAAAAAAACw/MlyHTdU17VY/s1600-h/Daniel+Bogden.jpg From McClatchy, > > "Daniel Bogden, the U.S. attorney in Nevada, was described in his last job performance evaluation in 2003 as being a "capable" leader who was highly regarded by the federal judiciary and investigators." > > "He didn't get any dings," said a Justice Department official with knowledge of the review. "The overall evaluation was very positive." From the Washington Post, > " Bogden and Lam are among a handful of declared independents who worked as U.S. attorneys in the Bush administration."---The other thing Bogden and Lam have in common is their investigation of Lance Malone et all. They were also the first two US Attorneys to use the Patriot Act to attempt to analyze financial records in a non-terrorism related case... which didn't go over well with politicians and businessmen in both states... > > "Bogden in Nevada and Charlton in Arizona were also in the midst of investigations targeting current or former Republican members of Congress when they were fired." From the Review Journal - U.S. attorney rebuts claim performance led to firing ''' > "Bogden said he received the unexpected telephone call from the Department of Justice on Dec. 7."I was told I serve as a presidential appointee," Bogden said. "Any further explanation than that, no, I was not giving any explanation or reason for the request to step down." > > '''Ensign, R-Nev., declined to say what specific problems the Department of Justice had with Bogden. Bogden declined to speculate on why the department let him go after five years in office. > > "I'm not going to go there," Bogden said.... ''' From the Las Vegas Sun : --- '''US Attorney Carol C. Lam and US Attorney Dan Bogden investigate political corruption TOGETHER.... AND ARE NOW BOTH FIRED > > Lance Malone in 2000 authored an ordinance adopted by the Clark County Commission that increased distance requirements between adult entertainment venues from 500 feet to 1,000 feet in the county. After losing his re-election bid that fall (largely financed by Sheldon Adelson), Malone formed GR Consulting and took on Galardi as a client. > > In San Diego on Wednesday, Lewis said he did not know why he was targeted by law enforcement authorities. He also said he had no relationship with Cheetahs. > > U.S. Attorney Carol Lam, who represents the Southern District of California, issued a brief statement about the ongoing investigation. > > "No charges have been filed at this time," Lam said. "Every effort will be made to conclude the investigation as expeditiously as possible." > > FBI Special Agent Jeff Thurman in San Diego was equally tight-lipped, other than to say that this was the first raid of Cheetahs that he could recall. Initial media reports in San Diego indicated that the search of the City Hall offices included the use of computer forensic equipment. > > The three councilmen involved in the probe represent one-third of the nine-member San Diego City Council. > > "This is a very difficult day for the city of San Diego, but I want to urge everyone to be cautious and reserved in drawing any conclusions at this point," San Diego City Attorney Casey Gwinn said in a prepared statement. "Reputations can be destroyed in an investigation such as this even though individual council members may never face actual charges of wrongdoing." > > Originally from the Las Vegas Sun now found on the AMPP website (This website is a mess, search for Galardi inside this linked page): Investigation with US Attorney Lam and US Attorney Bogden use Patriot Act to investigate financial activities of numerous suspects in multiple states. > > from the Las Vegas Review-Journal, 2003-Nov-5, by J. M. Kalil and Steve Tetreault: > > PATRIOT ACT: Law's use causing concerns Use of statute in corruption case unprecedented, attorneys contend > > The investigation of strip club owner Michael Galardi and numerous politicians appears to be the first time federal authorities have used the Patriot Act in a public corruption probe. > > Government officials said Tuesday they knew of no other instances in which federal agents investigating allegations such as racketeering and bribery of politicians have employed the act. > > "I don't know that it's been used in a public corruption case before this," said Mark Corallo, a spokesman for the Justice Department. > > "I have discussed this with lawyers all over the country, and if the government has done this before, then this is definitely the first time it has come to light," said Las Vegas attorney Dominic Gentile, who represents former Clark County Commissioner Lance Malone, Galardi's lobbyist. > > Two of Nevada's lawmakers blasted the FBI for employing the act in the Galardi probe, saying the agency overstepped its bounds. > > Sen. Harry Reid D-Nev (Who has taken money from Adelson in the past) , said Congress intended the Patriot Act to help federal authorities root out threats from terrorists and spies after the Sept. 11, 2001, attacks. > > "The law was intended for activities related to terrorism and not to naked women," said Reid, who as minority whip is the second most powerful Democrat in the Senate. > > "Let me say, with Galardi and his whole gang, I don't condone, appreciate or support all their nakedness. But having said that, I haven't heard anyone say at any time he was involved with terrorism." > > Citing the ongoing investigation, Sen. John Ensign and Rep. Jon Porter, both R-Nev., declined to be interviewed. ---- Both Ensign and Porter have accepted donations from Sheldon Adelson > > http://bp0.blogger.com/_z0mKPqzPNCQ/Rfp0sJeAzSI/AAAAAAAAADA/gkHDe2JsW1Y/s1600-h/Corallo.jpg Mark Corallo - The Justice Department Spokesman for the Lam/Bogden/Malone case, also worked on behalf of Karl Rove right before the Libby indictment and yet he doesn't mention it on his online Bio.... He also worked at Republican National Committee as Press Secretary which during and after his tenure received hundreds of thousands of dollars from influential donor Sheldon Adelson. Mark Corallo also happened to work from 2002 – 2005 as the Public Affairs Director for the U.S. Department of Justice. In this capacity he served as the chief spokesman for the Attorney General and the Department of Justice... From Media Transparency, Regarding Sheldon Adelson and his backdoor : ----Mark Corallo is the prime suspect as the back door to get these suggestions all the way to the top... but Sheldon Adelson could easily promote his objections to Bogden and Lam with: > Adelson is a member of the Board of Directors of the Washington, D.C.-based Republican Jewish Coalition, an organization founded in 1985. He shares that honor with several dozen prominent Jewish businessmen and political figures including Ari Fleischer, former White House press secretary; Lewis M. Eisenberg, a long-time Republican activist who has raised millions of dollars for the Republican Party and Republican candidates and was recently elected Finance Chairman of the Republican National Committee; David Frum, a former Bush White House speechwriter and currently a resident fellow at the American Enterprise Institute, and the author of five books, including two New York Times bestsellers: "The Right Man: The Surprise Presidency of George W. Bush," and co-author with Richard Perle of "An End to Evil: What's Next in the War on Terror"; Ken Mehlman, former chairman of the Republican National Committee from 2005-2007. I've already discussed in this earlier post how Sheldon Adelson lost his investment and pocket-politician when Dan Bogden (and essentially Carol S. Lam) indicted Lance Malone. This use of the Patriot Act to analyze financial records would have come across at LEAST the $190,000 given to convicted felon Malone from Adelson. The fact that Dan Bogden and Carol S. Lam both worked on this case makes it even more likely that the wrath brought down by Sheldon Adelson helped to at least put these attorneys on the list. Mark Corallo is connected to every piece of this story. DO THE DAMN MATH! For this story and more updates visit: http://misterapologist.blogspot.com/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User MisterApologist Category: March 16, 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Republican Opinions Category: Bogden Opinions Category: Lam Opinions Category: Gonzales Opinions Category: Rove Opinions Category: Adelson Opinions Category: Carol C. Lamb Opinions Category: Daniel Bogden Opinions Category: Attorney Opinions Category: Purge Opinions Category: Firings Opinions Category: Corruption Opinions Category: Lance Malone Opinions Category: David Frum Opinions Category: Ari Fleischer Opinions Category: Ken Mehlman Opinions Category: Galardi Opinions Category: Patriot Act Opinions Category: Las Vegas Opinions Category: San Diego Opinions Category: Contributions Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Mark Corallo Opinions Category: Karl Rove Opinions Category: Sheldon Adelson Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.